The present invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to point-of-sale product packages.
A wide variety of products intended for retail sale are packaged in packaging that includes plastic components. One of the most common forms of plastic point-of-sale packages is a blister package. A typical blister package includes a shaped plastic blister that forms the main cavity of the package and a backer panel that closes the cavity. The backer panel is often sealed to the blister, for example, by adhesive to enclose the product within the cavity. The backer panel may be formed from paperboard, plastic, aluminum or other similar materials. Because of the use of a paperboard backer panel, a blister package has the potential to be a relatively low cost packaging solution. The amount of plastic used to contain the product is relatively small and the backer panel can be sized to provide ample space for printed content.
Another common form of plastic point-of-sale package is a clamshell package. A typical clamshell package includes a pair of formed plastic parts (often “halves”) that are joined along a hinge. The parts can be closed about the hinge to entrap the product to be packaged. Clamshell packages vary dramatically in design and configuration. For example, some clamshell packages are sealed shut to protect the contents of the package until it is opened, while other clamshell packages are resealable. With sealed clamshell packages, it is often necessary to at least partially destroy the package to gain access to the contents. In a resealable configuration, the clamshell can be formed with contours that permit the two clamshell parts to be friction interfitted in a way that holds the parts together in a closed configuration about the packaged contents. It is not uncommon to incorporate paper or paperboard inserts into clamshell packages. For example, information and other content can be printed on an insert that is enclosed within the clamshell.
In some applications, a hybrid clamshell package is formed by securing paperboard panels or other similar materials around the peripheral edges of the clamshell. The hybrid package provides, among other things, the added advantage of additional space for additional printed content. Although it enjoys some benefits, the presence of the hinge in the clamshell presents a challenge to hybrid package construction. Conventional constructions provide two options for dealing with the hinge. In one type of construction, the hinge is trapped between the paperboard panels. This provides a strong package because the clamshell is joined to the paperboard around its entire periphery. However, because the hinge is positioned between the paperboard panels, opening and closing of the package forces the paperboard apart, which can cause the paperboard to buckle and tear near the hinge. This problem can be exacerbated with repeated opening and closing of the blister. The peeling and tearing of the paperboard can ultimately break the connection between the paperboard and the blister, which can weaken the package and impact its aesthetic appearance. The second type of hybrid construction includes paperboard panels that are shaped so that they do not entrap the hinge. This prevents the issues of buckling and tearing discussed above, but provides a somewhat weaker package because the clamshell and paperboard panels are not laminated along the hinge.
One particularly innovative solution that addresses the foregoing problems is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,148 to Hansen et al for DOUBLE HINGE DISPLAY PACKAGE AND METHOD OF USE, issued Apr. 26, 2011, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In one embodiment, U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,148 discloses a hybrid package that includes a reclosable plastic clamshell that is combined with a pair of paperboard panels. The clamshell may include front and rear parts that are joined by two hinges, including a manufacturing hinge and an operating hinge.